Cain Velasquez
Cain Velasquez is the former two-time UFC heavyweight champion. He is also known for being only the second man to finish Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira in a fight, and the first man to knock the legend out cold, unconscious. First Brief Title Run He next faced Brock Lesnar for the heavyweight title. Lesnar's prediction for the bout was a second-round technical knockout. The first round was an absolute war with Cain outfighting Lesnar, cutting him under the left eye with a knee and pounding him on the ground until the referee stopped the fight and Velasquez walked away the champion still undefeated. He was next set to make his first title defense against hard-hitting monster Junior Dos Santos, a fight that had been anticipated by the fans since both men entered the UFC. The fight was delayed before even being officially announced for a venue, for about six to eight months after Velasquez suffered a shoulder injury. The fight finally took place in November 2011. Dos Santos handed Velasquez his first loss via knockout just over a minute into the much-anticipated bout. In the process, Dos Santos also earned Velasquez's UFC heavyweight championship. Velasquez was quoted after the fight as saying that he was coming back for the belt and that he would be champion again very soon. After The Title Velasquez was next rumored to welcome former Pride heavyweight champion and Strikeforce veteran Fedor Emelianenko to the UFC in Moscow, Russia. That was of course quickly revealed to be a hoax. He was soon confirmed to be next set to face former UFC heavyweight champion Frank Mir with the winner earning a shot at the winner of the UFC heavyweight title fight between Junior Dos Santos and Alistair Overeem. A month or so before the Dos Santos-Overeem title fight, Overeem tested positive for steroids and Mir stepped in to replace him against Dos Santos. Strikeforce veteran and UFC newcomer Antonio Silva stepped in to face Velasquez in an interesting style matchup. Velasquez bloodied and battered Silva en route to a devastating first round technical knockout victory, earning another shot at Junior Dos Santos in the UFC's year-end event in December 2012. Second Title Reign, This One Looks To Be Longer Velasquez stepped in and put on the performance of his career, dominating the champion en route to a five round unanimous decision to earn back his UFC heavyweight championship. Velasquez next defended his title in a strange rematch against Antonio Silva. He knocked Silva out in just over a minute this time to defend his title for the first time. Velasquez was next scheduled for a rubber match defending his title against his nemesis Junior Dos Santos. The two went to war for four and a half rounds with Velasquez dictating the pace and dominating Dos Santos against the cage between heated exchanges inside the clinch. In the fifth round Dos Santos faceplanted on the canvas after going for a D'arce choke and Velasquez pounced on the dazed and exhausted Dos Santos to hand him his first stoppage loss and defend his title for the second time. Velasquez wasted little time in accepting his next challenge in his third title defense against Pride veteran and jiu jitsu ace Fabricio Werdum. The fight was confirmed in November 2013 for UFC 172 in April 2014, the UFC's debut event in Cain's "native" Mexico. Unfortunately an injury from the Dos Santos fight forced Velasquez to have shoulder surgery in December 2013. It went well but he would be out recovering until fall 2014 at the earliest. The Mexico debut was pushed back as well to UFC 180 in November 2014 when Velasquez would be healthy. Velasquez would defend his belt against Werdum on the 180 event. Fights *Cain Velasquez vs. Jesse Fujarczyk - The fight was Velasquez's MMA and Strikeforce debut. *Cain Velasquez vs. Jeremiah Constant *Cain Velasquez vs. Brad Morris - The fight was the UFC debut of Velasquez. *Cain Velasquez vs. Jake O'Brien - Velasquez came into the fight undefeated of course. They had met before in a wrestling competition, years before their MMA careers. *Cain Velasquez vs. Cheick Kongo - Velasquez was rocked several times by big right hands from Cheick Kongo but he managed to dominate and gas out Kongo on the ground for a hard-fought decision victory. *Cain Velasquez vs. Ben Rothwell - The fight was the UFC debut of Ben Rothwell. Velasquez of course came into the fight undefeated and left undefeated. *Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Cain Velasquez - The fight was only the second time Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira had been finished and the first time he had been knocked unconscious. *Cain Velasquez vs. Brock Lesnar - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Brock Lesnar defending. *Cain Velasquez vs. Junior Dos Santos 2 - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight championship with Junior Dos Santos defending. It was Dos Santos's first UFC loss. *Cain Velasquez vs. Travis Browne Category:UFC heavyweight champions Category:Heavyweight fighters